


Skipping Work

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tempts Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Work

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Skipping Work  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill tempts Sookie.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word robe on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Bill’s growl rumbled deep in his throat as he buried his face in her neck.

“Stop that!” Sookie giggled and smacked his hands away as he reached for her clothes again. “I told you I can’t. I have to work the late shift at Merlotte’s tonight.”

“You can be late. I’m sure Sam will understand.” He tempted her mercilessly.

Sookie shook her head. “We both know Sam won’t understand.”

“Do you care?”

For a brief moment she thought about it. She couldn’t in all honesty say that.

With a wicked smile on his face, he slipped the robe from her shoulders.


End file.
